Survival
by Edi7or
Summary: Sometimes life throws you a curve ball. Your girlfriend dumps you, your car breaks down or your house floods. Unfortunately for Roy, his problems are a little more life threatening, the apocalypse can really screw with you vibe. Ad to that amnesia, well hes got his work cut out. AU Powerless Titans.


His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to his surroundings, the sunlight shone through a window on his right causing his eyes to ache. Slowly his blurred vision focused and previously unidentifiable shapes morphed into recognizable objects. He was lying on a bed wearing a hospital gown, other beds occupied the room with him reinforcing the hospital idea.

He slid out of bed before rapidly sitting back down grasping his head as the blood rushed to his feet, after his sudden case of Light-headedness he took another look around the room he currently occupied. It was a sterile white but had obvious signs of neglect, the previously white floor had small stains eerily similar to blood stains and dust particles floated in the light rays

'hmm, so much for health care' the young man thought to himself smirking. The room contained 6 beds, all empty excluding his, each with a medical monitor to its left.

Realizing his current state of dress the man searched for something more appropriate, after a few minutes of searching he found what he assumed was his clothes. His new outfit consisted of a pair of black combat pants, a sleeveless black shirt with the outline of a hawk in red, a pair of red and black running shoes and finally a black zip up hoody, 'wonder what my favorite color is' he thought sarcastically.  
The young man suddenly realized he had no idea why he was in hospital or which city he was in, in fact he couldn't remember anything, not the date, his age, hell he didn't even know his name. Frowning he realized he could not remember anything before waking, quickly searching his pockets he found his driving licence

"Roy Harper, well that solves one mystery".

* * *

After a few minutes Roy worked out he was 23, quite difficult when you didn't know the date, and was admitted to hospital with a serious head injury.

Slowly creeping into the hall Roy found it deserted

"OK... now I'm freaked out" he said to himself as he walked down the empty corridor, each room he passed seemed to be empty.

Turning round a corner Roy spotted a nurse "Excuse me miss" said Roy, the nurse remained still facing the opposite way "miss ?"

The nurse turned sharply and lunged at Roy, acting purely on instinct he lashed out with his fist smashing the nurse's jaw. A loud creaking sound echoed around the corridor as Roy's fist broke the nurses jaw, to his surprise she merely turned to look at him, her jaw at an unnatural position.

The red head slowly backed up

"what the fuck", noticing a fire axe he slowly grasped it "miss, I think you need to see a doctor", she answered him by lunging at him baring teeth like a wild animal. Again Roy's body worked on instincts, before he could blink the axe was swung in a deadly arc embedding the blade into the nurses right shoulder blade as blood splattered over Roy's face. The nurse slumped to the floor, the axe lodged into her shoulder, blood pooling on the floor.

The scene proved too much for Roy as he hurled his stomach contents all over the floor, the young man then slid to the ground, back against the wall and knees against his chest staring at the unmoving body.

"Oh god, this must be a dream, a fucked up dream" he said to him self as he began to hyperventilate "no, no, calm down Roy, deep breaths" he breathed in heavily then out "deep breaths" he whispered to himself.

He shakily got back to his feet "right, so I'm suffering from amnesia and just smashed someone's head in with an axe" Roy laughed humorlessly "could be worse", he let out a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. Realize whatever was wrong with the nurse could have happened to others Roy decided he needed the axe back, he slowly stalked up to the body and nudged it with his foot.

The corps remained still and Roy let out a sigh of relief and grasped the axe handle, taking deep breaths Roy put his foot on the nurses shoulder "sorry about this" he muttered as he yanked the axe head out of the body's shoulder and stumbled back and only just keeping what remained of his stomach contents down.  
He quickly crept down the corridor, his sharp eyes keeping a look out for any movement until he reached a flight of stares.

Making a decision Roy headed to the roof to scope out the situation, he took a deep breath and opened the fire escape, the sight which met Roy was one of complete devastation.  
Giant plumes of black smoke rose from the city reaching into the sky, every now and then sporadic bursts of gunfire could be heard and the streets were littered with abandoned cars and trucks. But the most horrifying sight was of the horde of infected roaming the streets fighting and eating each other.

" Fuck" was the only thing Roy could say.


End file.
